Gaidis
Gaidis is an alien that is capable of using ice based attacks from his own body and will freeze anything that stands in his way. History Background He's very cold in appearances and loves to hunt for good pay. He recently saw a mysterious figure approach the Kaisheik Nu Drone. '' The drone now has gone out of control and killing fellow Gentians and the base! Gaidis himself wishes to prove to everyone that's he the best hunter around and capable of fighting this machine that has gone out of control himself, even if he dies! gaidis will do his hardest in his hunting skills and power to gain trust and honor from his fellow race again. But he doesn't like to speak at times, even his own family. For he dishonored his fellow race for sparing the enemy in the heat of dying in cold water. He knows that his elder told him to spare no one, not even the Humans whom had flames that could kill a Gentian. But he spared the Human 's life for an unknown reason he himself doesn't know why he did it. Being cold as ice, gaidis musn't let these emotions consume him, but it is time for change. He and his race will turn a new leaf of being more docile than always on the hunt and kill anything and anyone. Rilux Saga Rise of the Zentinals The Gentians Personality and Traits Special Abilities Cryokinetic Ice Misslies Ice projectiles Ice energy Lasso Strength(s) Weakness(s) Gunma Comic and Anime Gunma (game) Role Gaidis is an unlockable character that is unlocked after beating the game three times with either character story campaign. Gaidis plays no role to the story, other than being able to get an ending and upgrades. He can go through each stage and fight every boss. He can freeze his foes with his ice glid ability and attacks. Lasso Upgrades Ending Gallery Gaidis.png|gaidis artwork gaidis.jpg|gaidis- sketch version gunma anime screenshot- gaidis.png|gunma anime- gaidis gunma anime screenshot- gaidus's face.png|gunma anime- gaidis's face Gallery (game) gunma-game-icon gaidis.png|gaidis in game icon Gunma game- character roster.png|roster Official data Trivia *''Gaidis is his name and he lives alone within his homeworld waiting for the hunt to begin, he recently came upon the myths and legends of the races called the Mytokians and seeks to see if they know of the Antarians . *''He likes to hunt and takes trophies as an award'' *''His design is very simlair to the Predator (from alien series)'' *''Not much is known of him or his race'' *''He is based off of Rundas from metroid series with his ice attacks.'' *''Gaidis and his race have masks that help them breath on other climates.'' *''Gaidis himself looks to be a rouge and lives on his own'' *''He's ice attacks can also become below 34 degrees to absolute zero '' *''Gaidis spared a human's life to which was a huge dishonor in his clan'' External Links Category:Males Category:Gunma Characters Category:Guardian Category:Aliens Category:Warrior Category:Unknown Creature Category:Allies Category:Human Category:Elemental powers Category:Born from a different planet Category:Predators Category:Bounty hunters Category:Anti- Heroes Category:Legends Category:Created to fight Category:Magic based Category:Ignorant type characters Category:Newly discovered creatures Category:Advanced speices